Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution
Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution is the seventh Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series and the sixth main spin-off series, succeeding VRAINS. It began airing in Japan on April 1 2020. The English dub premiered on March 6 2021 on Teletoon in Canada, then April 10 2021 on Disney XD in United States. The series is dub by Funimation. Summary Season 1 Yuka is a 12 year old kid. After learning the buzz of a game called Duel Monsters, he decides to check it out and fell in love with it, instantly and strive to be the No. 1 duelist in the world. He has to face a lot of challenges, including his rival named Roji Shoko Season 2 Yuka is now 13 years old and he has enter into the international battle royal, since he won the tournament last season. After the battle royal was done, he had to fight the duel demons. Season 3 Characters Main Characters Yuka Gagami - After learning the buzz about duel monsters, Yuka decides to give it a shot and fell in love with the game and strive to be the best duelist....despite his noob skills and rookie mistakes. He is relax and likes making new friends. In season 3, he was a bloodthirsty beast due to the fact that the duel demons kidnap his friends and he was doing whatever it takes to save them. His ace monster used to be Gagami Trace(Link Monster, 2300 ATK), but then in episode 25 he got Gagami Dragon(Link Monster, 2500 ATK), which became his new ace monster. Roji Shoko - He is calm and intelligent. He is shown to be highly analytical and a skilled strategist He is the No.1 duelist in the world and is Yuka's rival. After his first duel with Yuka, he didn't consider Yuka a rival due to how weak he is, but after his second duel with Yuka, he consider him a strong opponent and will make sure he won't lose his top spot to him. His ace monster is Shoko Dimension King(Link Monster 4000 ATK) Sake - He is a duel-tainer and wants to be the best dueltainer whoever lived. He is Yuka's best friend. His ace monster is Golden Magician(Link Monster, 3000 ATK) Ari Kamui - One of the best duelists in the city. She is nice and a hard worker. Her ace monster is Pach Lilly(Link Monster, 2800 ATK) Xander Xtro - He used to be the school bully, but later got nice. He joined the dueling club and became friends with Yuka, Sake and Ari. His ace monster is King Scorpio(Xyz monster, 2600 ATK). He was the main character in season 1 and half of season 2, but the character died in season 2. Kante Shoko - Younger brother of Roji and the 2nd best duelist in the world(until, Yuka took his spot). Kante is calm and intelligent and hopes to surpass his brother one day. His ace monster is Shoko Cyber Beast(link monster, 3000 ATK) Ann Nima - A duel demon hunter. She is like the female counterpart of Yuka Gagami(Season 3), will do whatever it takes to defeat the duel demon to avenge her friends. Her ace monster is Cherry Dragon(Synchro monster, 2500 ATK) Side Characters Turumi Gagami - Yuka's younger sister. She can be mean to a brother sometimes but she truly cares about him Antagonists Duel Demons Vex Aku - Leader of the Duel Demons. He is a bloodythirsty monster who kidnaps people whenever they lose a game and turn them into mind slaves. His ace monster is Hulio(Link Monster ? ATK) Kenjo Matosawa - Vex's second in command. He is a really skilled and powerful duelist. He became the No. 1 duelist after defeating Roji(Roji did get his title back after defeating him in a rematch). Episodes List of Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution episodes Scripts List of Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution transcripts Trivia * This show does introduce a new summoning method called Evolution Summoning, Evolution summoning worked by having an extra deck monster on the field(or ritual), then have a spell card out called Evolution and use the spell card to evolve your monster to a stronger monster. You can use this summoning method twice per duel. ** Despite it, introducing a new summoning method, the characters didn't use Evolution Summoning that much and isn't focus that much, it wasn't even introduce to the show until season 2. * This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh series to be done by Funimation * This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh series to air on Disney XD in the US. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:2020